pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Parrladdin
CartoonAnimationFan05's Movie Spoof of 1992 Walt Disney Film "Aladdin" Cast: * Aladdin - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Jasmine - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Genie - Peter Pan * Jafar - Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Iago - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Abu - Pal (Arthur) * Carpet - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) * Sultan - Map (Dora the Explorer) * Rajah - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Cave of Wonders - Omnidroid (The Incredibles) * Razoul and his henchmen - Baboon and Ninja Monkeys (Skunk Fu) * The''' '''Peddler - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Gazeem the Thief - Mr Snoops (The Rescuers) * Prince Achmed - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Omar; Melon Seller - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) * Old Jafar - Screenslaver (Incredibles 2) * Elephant Abu - Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street) * Woman at the Window - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Lori Loud, Leni Loud and Luna Loud (The Loud House) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Barbie Girls (Toy Story 2) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Barbie (Toy Story 3) * Necklace Man and Woman - Leo and June (Little Einsteins) * Fat Ugly Lady - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Two Hungry Children - Phil and Lil DeVille (Rugrats) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Pain and Panic (Hercules) * Pot Seller - Grover (Sesame Street) * Nut Seller - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) * Necklace Seller - Wellington (The Wombles) * Fish Seller - Winnie The Pooh * Fire Eater - Mr Potato Head (Toy Story) * Boy wanting an apple - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) * "Laddie"; Dog Genie - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Rabbit Genie - Bean Bunny (Muppet Series) * Dragon Genie - Dragon (The Sword in the Stone) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), and Duchess (The Aristocats) * Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep * Camel Abu - the Great Prince (Bambi) * Horse Abu - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Duck Abu - Duck (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Ostrich Abu - Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Turtle Abu - Turtle (The Sword in the Stone) * Car Abu - Mater (Cars) * Old Man Genie - Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Little Boy Genie - Dash (The Incredibles) * Fat Man Genie - George Darling (Peter Pan) * 75 Golden Camels - Camel (Dumbo) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Crows (Dumbo) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Briar Rose/Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves * Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Goat Genie - Sid (Ice Age) * Harem Genie - Nita (Brother Bear 2) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Powerpuff Girls) * 60 Elephants - Themselves * Llamas - Themselves * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Bands - Themselves * 40 Fakirs - Themselves * Cooks and Bakers - Themselves * Birds that "warble on key" - Themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Super-Spy Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Teacher Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Table Lamp Genie - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) * Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Submarine Genie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * One of Flamingos - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) * Gigantic Genie - Lotso (Toy Story 3) * Rajah as Cub - Banjo the Woodpile Cat * Toy Abu - Bubble Puppy (Bubbles Guppies) * Snake Jafar - Dragon (Skunk Fu) * Cheerleader Genies - Star Butterfly, Jackie Lynn Thomas and Janna (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Genie Jafar - Max (Cats Don't Dance) and more Scenes: # Bob Parladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night ''' # '''Bob Parladdin Part 2 - Bob on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" # Bob Parladdin Part 3 - Bob Fights with Prince John/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" # Bob Parladdin Part 4 - Princess Helen's Dream # Bob Parladdin Part 5 - Syndrome and Map's Conversation/Helen Runs Away # Bob Parladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Syndrome's Evil Plan # Bob Parladdin Part 7 - Bob Arrested/Helen Confronts Syndrome ''' # '''Bob Parladdin Part 8 - Bob Escapes with a Screenslaver # Bob Parladdin Part 9 - The Omnidroid of Wonders # Bob Parladdin Part 10 - A Narrow Escape # Bob Parladdin Part 11 - The Amazing All Powerful Peter Pan/"Friend Like Me" # Bob Parladdin Part 12 - Map Upbraids Syndrome ''' # '''Bob Parladdin Part 13 - Bob's First Wish # Bob Parladdin Part 14 - Syndrome Makes His Move/"Prince Bobbie" # Bob Parladdin Part 15 - Map Rides on Wheezy # Bob Parladdin Part 16 - Bob Argues with Peter Pan/Bob Goes to Helen # Bob Parladdin Part 17 - "Do You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" # Bob Parladdin Part 18 - Bob Almost Spills the Beans/Bob and Helen's Kiss # Bob Parladdin Part 19 - Bob Gets Ambushed/Peter Pan Saves Bob's Life # Bob Parladdin Part 20 - Syndrome Gets Exposed ''' # '''Bob Parladdin Part 21 - Bob's Depression/Kaa Steals the Lamp # Bob Parladdin Part 22 - Map's Annoucement/Peter Pan's New Master is Syndrome # Bob Parladdin Part 23 - Syndrome's Dark Wishes/"Prince Bobbie (Reprise)" # Bob Parladdin Part 24 - The Ends of the Earth # Bob Parladdin Part 25 - Syndrome Takes Over Agrabah # Bob Parladdin Part 26 - Bob vs. Syndrome # Bob Parladdin Part 27 - Happy End in Agrabah # Bob Parladdin Part 28 - End Credits Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs